


The World Stopped

by lsaacLahey



Series: newtmas one shots [3]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Drabble, M/M, The Death Cure Spoilers, Tumblr Prompt, page 250 reversed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 16:11:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4026382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lsaacLahey/pseuds/lsaacLahey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Please, tommy, please.” Newt begs and closes his eyes, “Don’t make me do this.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The World Stopped

Newt grips the gun, sweat coats the palms of his hand as he shakes, panic and anxiety threatening to burst open his chest, bringing everything out with it. He swallows hard, something blocks up his throat and suddenly his voice is sewn into the inside of his chest.

“Please kill  _me._ ” Thomas’s voice is desperate, begging, Newt doesn’t like this side of his friend at all.

“You know I can’t bloody do that!” Suddenly he’s able to speak, the stitches that held back his voice burn cold against the lining of his skin, “Look, we’ll take you-”

“ ** _NEWT_**.” The almost inhuman voice sends shivers down the blond’s spine, but he doesn’t as much move an inch from where he’s standing, “if you were ever my friend, listen to me, you need to do this,  _fucking kill me_.” 

Thomas latches onto Newt, fingers digging into Newt’s skin leaving purple bruises in their wake,  _“Bloody hell.”_ Newt hisses as he throws Thomas off of him. Overwhleming sadness hits him hard as he looks down at the brunet, eyes beady and bulging, aggressiveness and absolute hatred radiating off of thomas’s pale skin. Newt is shaking with sick hesitation. How could he let it come to this, his best friend,  _Tommy._

His eyes moisten with tears,  _“Alright, Look, I can’t do this, anyone but you._ ” His voice breaks as he attempts to keep himself from crumbling, he doesn’t care that Thomas helped wicked, he doesn’t care that he’s a crank, they’ll find a way, they always do.

 **“KILL ME.”** A sick snarl twists up Thomas’s face, chilling Newt to the core. Thomas was gone.

 _“Please, tommy, please.”_ Newt begs and closes his eyes, “Don’t make me do this.”

He gets no sane response, just the same cold shrieking for death. He grips his gun again, hands shaking something massive, he’s scared he’ll drop it. Blood pounds in his ears as he points the gun at the ground below him, eyes still closed.

He thinks of Thomas, determined and smart mouthed. The boy who brought them hope. 

 Newt aches with every ounce of his soul to hear Thomas’ voice again, see his face, feel the warm skin. but instead all he hears is a gun shot, the feel of warm blood on his hands and face, sees nothing but black.

and with that the world stopped and Newt’s heart shattered.


End file.
